<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>14 días de starshipping by Meg_romanova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591111">14 días de starshipping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_romanova/pseuds/Meg_romanova'>Meg_romanova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_romanova/pseuds/Meg_romanova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Estaba aburrida y pensé en que éste ship necesitaba un challenge de 14 días, además que es mi OTP, y pues eso, los amo. </p><p>.</p><p>Son drabbles correlativos entre sí. </p><p>Mucho fluff y alguna que otra peleita.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Desde el momento en el que te vi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hace tiempo que no escribía, asique es posible que tenga demasiado horrores ortográficos jaja, pido disculpas sí es así. Espero que les guste :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>—Oye… Yusei—, ambos seguían sentados en el techo de la plaza San Marcos. El sol ya marcaba la entrada de la noche, casi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ambos miraban el cielo cuando las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer y a brillar. Parecían enamorados de ellas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Dime.— responde el de cabellos azabaches, apenas baja la mirada para dirigirla a su nuevo amigo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judai aún sigue encandilado con las estrellas que asoman en el cielo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Crees que pueda visitarte, en el futuro? Me refiero a alguna vez— pregunta con una sonrisa entre nerviosa y ansiosa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusei asiente. —Puedes venir cuando desees, pero no dejes tus vínculos… nunca. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El otro muchacho quedó pensativo. Lo miró luego y torció una sonrisa, —¡no!, prometo que eso no pasará —, y era cierto. Él ya no tenia ese sentido de permanencia en su tiempo. Ya se había alejado para encontrar otras emociones en su vida.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quizá, Yusei era una de ellas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—De acuerdo...— incluso Yusei le dio la mano. Incluso Judai permaneció impactado. De repente, el cabeza de cangrejo se puso de pie. Incluso se sacude un poco de su chaqueta. Judai también se pone de pie —. Nos veremos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando éste volteó para irse hacia su D-Wheel, pero sintió la mano del otro tomar la suya, tironeando y luego, los labios del otro lo habían capturado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusei tardó en reaccionar una milésima de segundos, pero cerró los ojos, incluso se dejó llevar por el movimiento de bocas y lenguas. Un momento después, ambos se alejan viéndose a los ojos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Y-yo…— de alguna manera, Judai quiso disculparse, pero Yusei enseguida negó. Era casi como un acuerdo silencioso en ambos. Quizá incluso algo que debía pasar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El de cabello azabache se acercó al otro y le dio un beso corto antes de alejarse definitivamente, ponerse el casco y subirse a su D-wheel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Estaré esperándote. — le aclaró a Judai con una sonrisa, a lo que éste asiente, y acto seguido, Yusei se aleja a través de su dragón carmesí.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judai sonríe, siente una gran conexión con Yusei, y aunque no tenía una idea absoluta de como viajar al futuro, de todos modos haría lo que fuere para verlo de nuevo. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tareas domésticas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey! Éste segundo capítulo trata un poco de las tareas domésticas y como las distribuyen, aunque siempre surgen malos entendidos... espero les guste.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Perdón la demora (igual no la leía ni la madre), pero claramente siempre recompenso, con otro capítulo más.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusei no era exigente con la limpieza y el orden, pero la casa al menos tenía que estar decente, y Judai era un poco más vago para los quehaceres, sin embargo, al momento de distribuirse las tareas, ambos lo hacían de manera impecable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero lo malo, es que Yusei era quién le hacía una lista de las compras porque el chico de cabello marrón a veces traía de todo menos lo que su pareja le encargaba, y eso había traído un par de discusiones en ésta convivencia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusei se la pasaba trabajando por lo que a veces no estaba muy atento a la casa, pero Judai a veces sin necesidad, buscaba alguna sudadera y desordenaba la ropa, o los utensilios de la cocina quedaban encimados. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judai había ido a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas de necesidad básicas pero al regresar a la casa, dejó una bandeja de camarones fritos, ramen y leche sobre la mesa. Estaba muy feliz apoyando las bolsas en la mesa, a lo que Yusei llevó sus manos a su propia cintura, incluso frunció el ceño al verlo de frente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Judai… ¡te dije pastas y salsa de tomate con zumo de naranja!— le regaño en tono apacible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judai sostuvo la sonrisa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Bueno, estaban de oferta— señala las bolsas —, es solo qué...—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— ¡No!— Incluso Yusei le interrumpe un poco enojado—. Judai, es la sexta vez que haces lo mismo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Jeje, ¡de acuerdo, de acuerdo! Será la última vez que lo haga— parpadea algunas veces para quedar simpático con él, Yusei no suavizó su seriedad pero asintió incluso suspirando.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—De veras, deberías tomarte enserio el tema de las compras— se da media vuelta, pero Judai lo abraza por atrás y no le deja continuar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Lo siento, es que simplemente, me parece estúpido no relajarnos, ¿no te parece? Te la pasas trabajando, comes poco o no comes, me molesta ver que te tomas tan a pecho tu trabajo pero no tu vida real.— Éste le besa el hombro izquierdo por el cual logra asomarse. Y si, se tiene que poner en puntas de pie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¡Diablos!—</span>
  </em>
  <span>pensó Yusei. Judai siempre usaba la misma táctica para que no esté enojado con él, pero esta vez, no iba a ceder. Sin embargo, Judai sabía salirse con la suya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Te quiero— susurra en su oído. Sí, diablos sí. Judai lo estaba logrando.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusei se volteo, incluso lo tuvo enfrentado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¡Es la última vez Judai! Haremos las compras juntos de ahora en más,  de acuerdo?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judai sonrió ampliamente y asintió. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Muy de acuerdo. — lo abraza por el cuello, y acto seguido, le da un beso en los labios. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Pero de ahora en más, tendré que vigilarte, ¿de acuerdo?— Judai se ríe divertido —. ¡Oh!, y ahora, ordena toda esa pila de ropa que hay sobre la cama, por favor—, ahora es Yusei quien le roba un beso a Judai, dejando al cabeza de Kuriboh bastante sorprendido ya que Yusei no es de hacer este tipo de cosas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Yusei, sueles demostrar poco, pero con ese poquito, me dejas… ya sabes—, le insinúa levantando las cejas de forma seductora, y Yusei no perdió el tiempo, para tomarle la cintura y besarlo con profundidad. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Primera pelea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El tercer capítulo habla un poco más sobre su primer pelea seria, pero siendo honesta, no estoy segura de que tipos de peleas podrían tener estos dos...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>No solían levantarse la voz cuando había alguna discusión, aunque sea pequeña. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judai se sentía afligido cada vez que organizaba alguna noche de películas, aunque sea para que Yusei se relajase un poco de tanto trabajo, pero éste siempre le terminaba rechazando, pues Yusei se volvía un poco ansioso para terminar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Revoleo los ojos mientras se sentaba con brusquedad en el sofá, se cruzaba de brazos y exhalaba incluso algunos cabellos de su fleco bailaban. ¿Qué le costaba a Yusei usar dos horas de su apreciable tiempo para poder pasar con él? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¡Oh vamos! ¿Cuándo tienes que entregar tu trabajo? — el miraba a metros suyo, donde su novio tipeaba sin parar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—A fin de mes — respondió dejando de tipear. En realidad, encontró confuso la actitud de Judai —. ¿Estás enojado?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Recién te estás dando cuenta, Yusei? — Judai frunció el ceño. Su respuesta fue de enojo en verdad—. He preparado esta noche con anticipación, incluso ya lo sabías. No pierdes nada con pasar un rato conmigo… pero, ¡está bien! Procuraré no molestarte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusei sintió un revoltijo en el estómago, era la primera vez que veía a Judai muy enojado. Se puso de pie de su computadora y se acercó a su novio a sentarse junto a él. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¡Lo siento, Judai! No fue mi intención. — Judai levantó la mirada. Quizá fue muy duro con él,  ¿no? Y Yusei con sus ojitos azules y súper culpables, le hizo romper su corazón. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah… no podía estar enojado con él.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Discúlpame tú, creo que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer. —incluso su vocecita se hizo pequeña.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¡Oh! De hecho, me tomaré toda la noche, para ti — el de cabello oscuro le sonrió un poco sonrojado, a lo que el cabeza de Kuriboh sonrió anchamente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— ¿D‐de verdad? — el brazo del mecánico pasa por su cuello, llevándolo un poco hacia él, y luego, le da un breve beso en la mejilla—. Fui muy duro contigo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cangrejito.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusei se río, y Judai recordó esa risa tan bonita que le regaló cuando se empezaron a conocer, pues Yusei no es muy abierto a excepción de sus seres queridos, claro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Iré por el popcorn— el más alto se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, para luego volver con el balde de palomitas y soda—. ¿Qué película elegiste? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Una cita normal... o quizas para ellos... ?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Perdón la demora. He tenido algunos bloqueos pero también aproveche para adelantar algunos capítulos, por lo que subiré al menos uno por día.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Ir de cita por algún lugar que a ambos les guste, no era tan difícil, pero preferían pasar tiempo en casa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero el día de hoy, el clima era ideal para pasear, tomar un helado y sentarse en el parque a tener duelos.No solían andar de la mano en público, aún así, ambos se sentaron juntos frente a una banca en el parque. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Hay mucha gente en la calle. — expresó Judai estirandose bajo el sol. Había personas corriendo y caminando, haciendo ejercicio, niños jugando y parecía admirado observando a su alrededor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Mhmm — asintió Yusei, también observando la zona. Sintió rozar el brazo de Judai a su lado—. Fue buena idea aprovechar el día. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Luego te encierras en el trabajo y es más difícil sacarte de la silla. — Judai se rió entredientes.  Yusei también se río mirando a su novio. Ambos se sintieron contagiados por esa sensación de paz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Y qué dices de tener un duelo? — propone Yusei unos minutos después cuando ya se podía oír de lejos el chillido de los pájaros y los autos pasar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—La cita ideal. Me gusta. —Judai guiña el ojo, ambos se ríen e intercambian sus decks para luego mezclarlos—. Podríamos cambiarnos nuestros mazos, ¿qué te parece la idea?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusei lo mira un momento seriamente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¡De acuerdo! Creo que no hay problema — entonces tomó las primeras cinco cartas y sonrió.  Era como si supiera enseguida lo que debía hacer. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A veces es mejor no planear las compras sobretodo si tu novio se enferma, ¿no?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y a propósito de las compras, Judai se sentía algo afiebrado, por lo que Yusei se encargó de llevarle paños fríos a donde estaba acostado. Ya le había puesto el termómetro bajo el brazo por tercera vez en el día. Torció la boca cuando notó que la temperatura de Judai no bajaba mucho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El chico tosió un poco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Te sientes horrible, no? — preguntó dejando el termómetro a un lado, y sentándose en el borde del sofá, acarició la mejilla del otro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judai suspiró un poco agitado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Demasiado? Ja, ja — cierra un poco los ojos ante el contacto, incluso parece más relajado—. Tus manos son tan lindas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¡Ja! Creía que eran ásperas…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Lo son. Pero es cuanto más las anhelo — incluso lleva su mano a la de Yusei y ambos conectan miradas —. Perdóname, amo acompañarte a hacer las compras. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusei sonríe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Le pedí a Jack. Hoy me quedaré a mimarte a ti.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Las mejillas de Judai se tiñeron un poco de rojo esta vez. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—En mi defensa, si yo soy un desastre, Jack es diez mil veces peor. —ambos se ríen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¡Que no te oiga! — finalmente se ríen cómplices—. Y también traerá tu medicación. Le dije que tengo café colombiano, a él le gusta. — finalmente le guiña el ojo, le da un beso en la frente, y el timbre suena. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Regalo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Un regalo muy especial...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusei había terminado su temporada de trabajo, pero aún seguía recibiendo cosas para arreglar. Judai por lo general no era muy curioso para ver, asique para el muchacho de cabellos azabaches estaba tranquilo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un día de mucho calor, Yusei terminó de ajustar algunas cosas sobre una moto, se limpió la frente con una toalla que Crow le había alcanzado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Fiuuu — el chico de cabellos naranjas silbó sonriendo —. ¡Oye, esa moto se ve genial!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusei llevó sus manos a su cintura y asintió. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Guardé muchas piezas que me han dejado, incluso uno de los hombres de este barrio me dejó el esqueleto de esta moto, claramente la guarde pensando en qué me serviría… como la de Aki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¡Oh, ya veo! — Crow se veía cautivado —. Y la pintaste de azul. Te felicito. Ju—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusei lo calló antes de el otro siguiera que siguiera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—No sabe que es para él… — le susurra, incluso Crow parece sorprendido, pero enseguida sonríe cómplice y asiente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¡Uff, de acuerdo! Iré a mi casa, luego me cuentas cómo te fue con él. —incluso golpetea su espalda y acto seguido, le guiña el ojo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando Judai llegó a casa más tarde, saludo a Yusei que estaba allí, sentado en el sofá. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Creí que tendrías mucho trabajo…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Te estaba esperando, en realidad — sonríe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Ha sucedido algo?— Judai dejó su bolso a un costado y se quitó sus zapatos. Yusei se puso de pie y se acercó a él para saludarlo con un suave beso en los labios. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusei devolvió su beso con las mejillas encendidas, Judai solía ser muy apasionado al hacerlo. Cuando ambos se alejaron y se miraron, Yusei tomó su mano y lo llevó hacia algo que estaba cubierto, claramente Judai estaba un poco confundido. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Descúbrelo. — le pidió señalando la tela, el chico le hizo caso y tironeó de la misma tela. Judai miró sorprendido.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Y… esto? ¿Es un arreglo? ¿Qué es?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Tuyo — Yusei sonríe cuando se lo dice de manera natural. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿M–mío? —Judai hasta se acercó a dicho vehículo para examinarlo mejor, incluso se detenía para ver a Yusei y luego volver a la moto —. ¿Me estás diciendo que la moto es mía,  Yusei? ¿No te parece mucho?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—No. Hace tiempo me dijiste que querías una — comenta mientras se acerca a él. Incluso es Judai quién se sienta encima, y lo invita a sentarse detrás suyo, a lo que éste le hace caso —. Asique me pareció buena idea. Ya sabes que la mía la construí de cero.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¡No sé como agradecertelo!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enseguida recibió un beso en su mejilla.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—No necesitas hacerlo. —Le dice en su oído suavemente, a lo que Judai se voltea enseguida quedando sentado delante de él, paso sus brazos por su cuello, lo acercó y lo beso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Oh… para eso ya tengo la manera. — exclamó coqueto y lo volvió a besar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Compromiso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Un compromiso improvisado...?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nunca lo habían pensado, siquiera era algo que habían conversado. Pero cuando Crow le había preguntado a Judai —y casi de manera inesperada e inocente—, sí tenían pensado casarse alguna vez, al chico de cabellos marrones se le subió todo el color en la cara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusei tosió de una manera incómoda, y él no solía ocultar detalles, o no sentía necesidad simplemente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—No es algo que tenemos en mente. — respondió el de cabellos de cangrejo con los brazos cruzados.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judai asintió a su lado. Estaban compartiendo una cena importante, pues al día siguiente, Judai y Yusei irían a visitar la época de Judai para pasar ratos con sus amigos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Es cierto, aún no lo hemos conversado. — ambos se miraron sin embargo y se sonrieron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crow sonrió, como si hubiera logrado algo. Luego de la cena, éste y su hermano Jack se retiraron del lugar, dejando a los tortólos solos. Judai estaba lavando los trastos mientras Yusei secaba la vajilla. Ambos estaban en silencio, hasta que el cabeza de Kuriboh fue quien rompió el silencio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Entonces… si yo te propusiera compromiso… ¿tú…? — dejó la pregunta a medias cuando vio que el más alto dejo de secar y solo se enfocó a mirar a su novio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Ju-Judai? — preguntó cuando el otro chico dejó de lavar también.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Incluso se arrodilló. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y le mostró la caja con dos anillos de plata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Yusei Fudo, ¿te quieres comprometer conmigo?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claramente el otro chico estaba muy asombrado, Judai podía decir que el sonrojo que tenía Yusei era muy bonito. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonrió. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Claro que quiero. — respondió nervioso. Se puso de pie, le quitó el guante a Yusei,  y ambos tomaron los anillos para ponérselos en los dedos de ambos. Al momento siguiente, ambos se besaron. Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos—. Terminemos con esto, mañana tenemos día de campo con tus amigos. — Judai tenia sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yusei, asintió y le dio un pico para separarse y seguir con la labor de aseo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando ambos se fueron a acostar, Yusei no podía dormirse, pero sonrió cuando vio y notó que Judai si pudo hacerlo. Entonces… ¿ya lo tenía planeado? Se río tratando de hacer ruido. Judai era astuto, besó la sien del otro que se removió en su lugar y luego lo abrazó, tratando de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Día de campo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Judai y Yusei deciden volver en el tiempo para pasar un picnic acompañados de los amigos de Judai.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Se habían levantado bien temprano, ya se habían duchado y tomaron sus bolsos. Ambos desayunaron, y luego de lavarse los dientes, se subieron a la moto de Yusei, y salieron hasta la carretera cerca del puente Dedalous.</p><p> </p><p>Éste desapareció luego de la aparición del dragón Carmesí. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Aterrizaron en la antigua Academia de Duelos, allí ya eran vacaciones, algunos de los compañeros de Judai eran profesores, y ya que no regresaban, decidieron organizar un día de campo donde él y su pareja son los invitados. </p><p> </p><p>Honestamente, habían visto poco y conocido poco a Yusei, pero podían admitir que era un chico muy educado y amable. </p><p> </p><p>La moto roja había aterrizado en la isla, en una zona más alejada de la Academia. Yusei aún se seguía sorprendiendo cuando veía lo enorme que era el edificio y que no se compara en absoluto con la Duel academy de New Domino. </p><p> </p><p>Ambos se bajaron, a la vez sus amigos se acercaron a ellos, Sho abrazo fuerte a Judai apenas, y éste tardó en darse cuenta. </p><p> </p><p>—Aniki, ¡estás más alto! —ambos se ríen.  </p><p> </p><p>—Sho, no exageres — se ríe y se alejan un poco, cuando luego Asuka, Jun, Kenzan también le saludan aunque no tan efusivos pero se los ve felices de saludar a Judai.</p><p> </p><p>Éste también está muy feliz, hasta Yusei puede notar el cambio de su estado de ánimo. Se preguntó (por milésima vez), si Judai era realmente feliz conviviendo junto a él, y no se dio cuenta en qué momento, la mano de él había sido tomada por la de su novio. </p><p> </p><p>Apenas volteó a verlo, y los ojos marrones de Judai lo miraban con mucho cariño, con mucho amor como solía hacerlo. Podía sentir aflorar esa sensación de decirle todo lo lindo que es cuando esta así. Pero Yusei era muy reservado para demostrarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Todos notaron eso. Judai nunca escondía nada, y eso era lo que muchas personas valoraban de él. A Yusei se le aceleró el corazón cuando la mano del otro sostuvo fuertemente la suya.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a comer? — preguntó, algunos iban a replicar pero el estómago del castaño habló por él.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>